


an inescapable dream

by femslashfatale (mikans_elbow)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikans_elbow/pseuds/femslashfatale
Summary: i tried to write something happy for the 20th anniversary but this isnt that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	an inescapable dream

Anthy stood amongst a garden of roses, as far as the eye could see. A rainbow spectrum of flowers, extending infinitely. Eternally. Up above, high over her head, was the shiny glass of a a beautiful dome, simultaneously transparent and opaque, fuzzy in its existence. She could see the clear blue sky beyond it but knew it wasn't real. 

The smell of the roses muffled her breathing like she was hiding under the blankets of her bed. It was stifling and made her dizzy, but she could not do anything about it. (You could leave.) She could not do anything about it. (You could cut down the roses.) She could not do anything about it. (You could grow a different flower.) She could not do anything about it. (You could plug your nose.) She could not do anything about it. (You could get used to the smell.) She could not do anything about it. 

I am outside the limits of humanity.

A tickle in her throat urged her to cough, and out came a rose. But— it was stuck on something, so she reached up to her mouth and began to pull out it out, while trying to ignore the ever present itch in her throat. She could feel thorns scraping against her esophagus as she dragged a long vine out, like a magician revealing a line of colorful scarves from her sleeves. 

Anthy kept pulling and pulling until both her hands and her mouth were covered in blood and scratches, but no matter how much she tried there was just no end to the rose's rope. The vine fell into perfect spirals around her feet, deliberately trapping her where she stood.

Someone was in control of the world and it was not her.


End file.
